This disclosure relates to components for artificial joints and, more particularly, to artificial femoral and tibial components for use during unicondylar or total knee arthroplasty procedures.
A total knee arthroplasty, also known as total knee replacement, is a surgical procedure in which parts of the knee joint are replaced with artificial components (sometimes referred to as prostheses). In a typical total knee arthroplasty procedure, an artificial femoral component is attached to the femur, an artificial tibial component is attached to the tibia, and a spacer is provided between the femoral and tibial components.